


Just One Drink

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Gassy bois, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Feeling brave, Skids decides to pay a visit to the bar before going to a meeting. Not exactly a wise choice.





	Just One Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the AMAZING Suede who has helped me so much over the last few weeks with everything going on!

Ok this had been a really bad idea. Why on Earth had Swerve thought it was ok to mix Earth fizzy drinks with Energon? Ever since Brainstorm had been served one, it had played hell with his systems! Skids sighed as he sat down on the stool in Swerve's bar, ignoring the loud creaking and groaning noises that came from it. “Swerve, I'll have your latest!” He called to the smaller mech, who smiled and eagerly began preparing his drink. The van grinned as he watched all the ingredients go into it, and he was rather excited about trying it, although he would never admit it to anyone. He made a mental note of everything that went into it. Sweeteners, CO2, a human beverage known as Coke and a large bit of fruity engex. His brows rose slightly as he noted the navy blue drink, before handing over payment to Swerve and taking a sip.

Swerve gasped as he watched Skids' optics widen in shock. Did he make it wrong? Did the large (and rather cute) mech not like it? He smiled and shifted nervously from pede to pede, waiting for the big mech's verdict. He had tried so hard to make the perfect drink that mixed human and Cybetronian beverages without it leaning too heavily towards one or the other. He hummed to himself and he smiled when he saw the other mech's nod of approval. Thank Primus he liked it!

Skids smirked and downed the rest of the drink, before he checked his internal chronometer. He had a meeting soon. He bid adieu to Swerve, before walking out the bar. What both mechs had failed to realise was that Swerve had accidentally used Diet Coke instead of regular Coke. Coke was fine when watered down with various things like extra sweeteners and fruity engex, but the effects of Diet Coke were only amplified by the combination. Skids hummed as he walked to the meeting, looking down at his tank slightly worried as angry growls and gurgles were heard coming from it. He hoped there was nothing wrong with the drink. 

Rodimus sighed as he saw Skids walk in and join Drift, Brainstorm and various others at a table. Finally the meeting could begin! He glanced at Skids a few times, but the meeting was going rather well, with no growls or gurgles coming from the van's fuel tank. Just as he was going over tactical deployment, he heard an angry growl come from Skid's fuel tank and he looked at him with concern written all over his features. “Are you alright Skids? That didn't sound too good at all?” 

“I'm fine! Ignore it and let's continue!” Skids smiled, trying to downplay the incident. He just wanted this meeting over and done with so he could go to his room and let this out in peace. He slapped his fuel tank lightly to get it to shut up and sighed when it growled again, louder this time. He blushed heavily as it continued to rumble and growl, but there was also another feeling building up, and it was much harder to ignore. He had heard rumours of certain human beverages causing bad gas issues within mechs, but those were rumours, right? He breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting ended and he was able to leave, and he transformed to his altmode and drove to his habsuite, where he transformed again and opened the door. 

By this point, the feeling was unbearable! The gas had built up to such a degree that it was impossible to hold onto the feeling any longer. Without a loud gurgle and a whimper from Skids, a massive black plume of exhaust exploded out of his aft. **BBBBBBBLLLLFFFFFFFRRRTTTT!** Skids was horrified! He immediately blushed deep red and shut the door, before sitting down in his chair. He began to massage his bloated gut and sighed in relief as it seemed to calm down. So far, so good. 

Without warning, a loud and foul cloud exploded out of his aft, catching him completely off guard. It was deep and brassy, and luckily for him, most of it was absorbed into the chair, so he didn't have to smell how bad it was. His optics widened in shock as he noticed the cloud was not black, but navy blue! And the smell! He had never smelt anything so bad in his life! “What the hell was in that drink?” He groaned as his tank burbled again, obviously not happy with his decision earlier that day. He had read up that exhaust is usually a grey colour. White meant you were running too rich, and the darker it got, the more bad things you had eaten. Sometimes it was as simple as a cupcake, another time it could be a batch of cookies. The point was, if it made your gas go black, stay away at all costs.

Skids would've continued down that line of thought. However, this was cut off by a rather large belch **UUUUURRRPPPPP!** He blushed heavily, hoping that no-bot had heard his loud (and rather stinky) backfires. He smirked, deciding to go along with it, and lifted his leg and grunted, with a filthy gray-purplish plume of smoke exiting his rear, and adding to the miasma of smells in the room. “Ahhhh that feels so much better!” He laughed and leaned back in his chair, sighing as he heard it creak and felt it sag. Clearly a gassy Skids and his long suffering chair didn't mix. Oh well, it wasn't his problem, so why should he care? He smirked and decided to try one last blast of gas. His tank began growling and roaring, as if knowing what he was planning to do. He felt a large bubble of gas build up and he grunted. A gurgling sputtery noise came out first, followed by a loud high pitched whine, which ended in a deep rumble, which made Skids snicker loudly. “Excuse me!”


End file.
